Talk:Diamond Temple/@comment-25860154-20141212203200
Ok, here is THE DEFINITIVE ANSWER to whether Diamond Temple is worth buying or not. If you want to know just the answer, not the details, skip to the CONCLUSION below. PREPARATION: It took me 3 weeks altogether - clear LOADS of spaces for habitats and pre-buy as preparation. You will need more than you think. I needed over 15 diamond field habitats, 3 blue lagoons, a green, 2 pinks, and 3 purples. Oh, yes, I had a Diamond dragon already from natural (slow) breeding, so was only after hybrids. PLAN your pairs and prebreed whatever you need (e.g. I needed to get a Kitsune and a Stone). Check the other dragons available from your match. You will get loads. Also, ignore any statistics from other breeding results websites that say 2% or more for any diamond hybrid in a pair. It really is 1% for ALL diamonds in a pair combined without the temple and 6% for all of them in a pair WITH the temple (they only show this high(er) probability due to not enough data and people submitting premature data, e.g. "got Diamond on a second try -hooray, let me post it" ). The best pairs are the ones with fast average breeding time (e.g. Diamond & Stone - average breeding time 7.2 hours / dragon). SAVE DS coins - about 2 Million. You will need it for sudden habitat purchases and maybe a bit of even more clearing. Better safe than sorry. Save 30% and buy gold ON SALE and store up for the 'diamond push' - I spent 4734 gold and spent the rest on evolution accerlation. FUN. PAIRS I (speed)BRED: Diamond & Stone (prism on 48th try, also 2 quetzals), Diamond & Nightstalker (Anubis on 48th try, also Mercury), Diamond & Rainbow (32 tries, Gold & 2 Mercury but no diamond prism), Diamond & Kitsune (19 tries, got crusader & angel), Dark Angel & Water (26 tries, Black diamond & dark angel), Angel & Kitsune (32 tries, crusader, angel, and a unicorn). Also, Forest & Diamond (breeding quetzals like rabbits while the temple is still active) STATISTICAL INFO: The diamond temple increases the chance of ANY hybrid by 6x, which means that if there is a chance of more than 1 hybrid from a pair (e.g. 4), the chance of any particular hybrid is lowered (e.g. 6% total over 4 Diamonds in a pair = 1.5% each). Without tons of acceleration you could walk away with nothing. RESULTS SUMMARY: 233 breeds total and have 17 diamond hybrids incl quetzals. That's lucky at 7% instead of 6% overall. Also, masive amounts (59 total) of cool rares (38 of them) and super rares (21) (2 black swans, 2 deeps, mistmoths, celestial, etc) Total market value : 49,000 gold (ultra-rares) and 54,000 gold (super-rares and rares together), i.e toatl gold value: 103,000! Spend (including the temple): 4,730 gold. That's about 20x gain, which basically shows it is crazy to buy a diamond-hybrid dragon in the market, instead of doing this kind of speed-breeding. CONCLUSION: If you have barely scraped the Gold together to get the Temple and are hoping to get some Diamond dragon just by natural breeding with minimal or no gold accelration, then - forget it!!! If you're prepared to spend 1000s of Gold (namely, 3000-6000 Gold) for speed breeding, than the benefits can be massive: specifically, you can get most, if not all, Diamond hybrids plus loads of Rares and Super-rares to a total Market value of about 10 times whatever Gold you spent. And it is LOADS of FUN! : ) You also get loads of dynamite and get a huge amount of food (estimated 880 in gold value) and land pieces if you stay on top of it- they max out at 25 lots of dynamite for the mines and 999 land pieces. I'll do it again next year for the Astromancer and Diamond Prism. : )